Steam cracking, also referred to as pyrolysis, has long been used to crack various hydrocarbon feedstocks into olefins, preferably light olefins such as ethylene, propylene, and butenes. Conventional steam cracking utilizes a pyrolysis furnace wherein the feedstock, typically comprising crude or a fraction thereof optionally desalted, is heated sufficiently to cause thermal decomposition of the larger molecules. Among the valuable and desirable products include light olefins such as ethylene, propylene, and butylenes. The pyrolysis process, however, also produces molecules that tend to combine to form high molecular weight materials known as steam cracked tar or steam cracker tar, hereinafter referred to as “SCT”. These are among the least valuable products obtained from the effluent of a pyrolysis furnace. In general, feedstocks containing higher boiling materials (“heavy feeds”) tend to produce greater quantities of SCT.
SCT is among the least desirable of the products of pyrolysis since it finds few uses. SCT tends to be incompatible with other “virgin” (meaning it has not undergone any hydrocarbon conversion process such as FCC or steam cracking) products of the refinery pipestill upstream from the steam cracker. At least one reason for such incompatibility is the presence of asphaltenes. Asphaltenes are very high in molecular weight and precipitate out when blended in even insignificant amounts into other materials, such as fuel oil streams.
One way to avoid production of SCT is to limit conversion of the pyrolysis feed, but this also reduces the amount of valuable products such as light olefins. Another solution is to “flux” or dilute SCT with stocks that do not contain asphaltenes, but this also requires the use of products that find higher economic value in other uses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,002, the precipitation of sediment in unconverted residuum obtained from a virgin residuum conversion process is taught to be suppressed by blending the unconverted residuum with an effective amount of a virgin residuum having an asphaltene content of at least about 8 wt % of the virgin residuum at a temperature sufficient to maintain both residuum components at a viscosity of no greater than about 100 cSt (centistokes) during blending. Virgin residuum is the bottoms product of the atmospheric distillation of petroleum crude oil at temperatures of about 357° C. to 385° C.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,715, steam cracked tar is upgraded by mixing with a “hydrogen donor”, preferably hydrotreated steam cracked tar, at or downstream of quenching of the effluent of a gas oil steam cracker furnace. In this regard, see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,649; and 3,707,459; and WO 91/17230.
Other references of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,622,502; 3,691,058; 4,207,168; 4,264,334; WO 91/13951; DE 4308507; and JP 58-149991.
Despite these advances, there remains a problem that tar continues to be generated in amounts beyond the capacity of current technology to be efficiently utilized. Thus, significant amounts of tar must be disposed of by adding to fuel oil pools or simply combusted locally to generate, for example, steam. However, steam cracker tar, even relatively low asphaltene steam cracker tar, is generally incompatible with fuel oil pools such as Bunker C fuel oil. Onsite tar burning in site boilers is then preferred to avoid tar separation investment, but tighter emission regulations increasingly limit the amount that can be burned for this purpose.
Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial if a process could be found to upgrade tar to more useable products.
The present inventors have discovered that tar may be readily separated using a heat exchanger in series with a vapor/liquid separator downstream of a pyrolysis furnace to heat steam cracker tar and separate it into a deasphalted tar fraction and a heavy asphaltenic tar fraction.